The present disclosure herein relates to a method for manufacturing a conductive film, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a conductive film used as a transparent electrode.
Polymer thin films such as polyethylene dioxythiophene/polystyrene sulfonate (poly(3,4-ethylenedioxythiophene):poly(styrenesulfonate) (PEDOT:PSS)) have been actively employed as a transparent electrode of transparent and flexible elements or organic elements requiring a low temperature deposition process.
However, PEDOT:PSS itself generally has conductivity of about 1 S/cm which is much low conductivity compared to that of a metal electrode. It is difficult to apply such low conductivity to devices, so that studies for increasing conductivity of PEDOT:PSS polymer film have been actively conducted.